


Hello stranger, who the hell are you

by Mitsurice_bread



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, BL artist han jisung, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Kinda, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Size Kink, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Virgin Han Jisung | Han, filled with soft first time sex uwu, im back with my light fantasy theme that doesnt make sense, jisung has smol peepee, minho is... his oc, that sounded far fetched but u'll understand when u read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsurice_bread/pseuds/Mitsurice_bread
Summary: Jisung woke up to find an unknown man on his bed.Now, living his entire life as a loner who draw gay men having sex as an income, Jisung knows well there's no way he would have ended up with this handsome man laying next to him on the bed.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 166
Collections: MINSUNG SEASON: Colourful Autumn 2020





	Hello stranger, who the hell are you

**Author's Note:**

> My another entry for COLORFUL AUTUMN : Minsung Season !!!
> 
> This time I chose green, and I found the word "inexperienced" is closely related to green so.... hehe you get the gist
> 
> I took hello stranger as an inspiration too because uh... the album cover has some green on it though blue as well hehe but mostly I took the idea from the web drama that song came from which is Pop Out Boy!, and I heard from my friend the general story so I took the idea from it a bit

The morning light peeking through the curtain woke Jisung up from his slumber. With a yawn he tried to wake up and stretch but something was holding him from doing it. It still felt like he was in the border of the dreamland and realityーit's warm and soft, it felt more like _someone_ instead of _something_ holding him down from waking up. The thought immediately jolted him awake since there's no possibility he ended up getting wasted and had a one night stand with someone. _First_ , he never attended any party like that without getting a panic attack, and _two_ , he never interacted with someone that would drive them into sleeping with him.

He was scaredー _horrified_ almost, and shrieked a loud yell that woke the unknown man up, even made him fall to the floor. Jisung pulled up the blanket defensively and pressed his back against a wall, trembling from great fear and confusion. The man sat up from the floor, revealing his naked upper body which panicked Jisung even more.

“GET OUT!! GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!”

Jisung threw anything that he could throw at the manーpillows, plushies, _anything_ , until the man finally stood up and revealed that, at least he’s still wearing his pants. But that bit of information became unimportant as he approached Jisung, and the poor squirrel was already in tears, trembling greatly from a panic attack.

“Calm down Sungie, I won’t hurt you… do you recognize me?”

Jisung felt himself jolting from the sudden touch but the gentle voice and words eventually lured him in, guiding his breath to be slower and slower until he’s only left with exhaustion. Jisung let himself get pulled in by the man, he’s too tired to think rationally at that pointーand so far, the man hasn’t done anything that could harm him. Besides, the hug and headpats are too good to be refused.

After some time, Jisung finally gathered all the courage he has to look up and see if he can try to recognize the unknown man before him. He’s incredibly handsome that’s for sure, with a sharp nose and eyes shape but with a gentle smile his features softened.

“What’s wrong cutie?”

Jisung just realized a few seconds afterwards that he had been staring at the man, and the sudden nickname immediately exploded his chubby cheeks into a dark shade of red. Jisung could hear his handsome chuckle and that didn't help his blush to die down one bit.

"Do you still not recognize me?"

The man pouted cutely and that just drove Jisung further into his gay panic. "N-No sorry, I-I don't really k-know anyone in the first place…" He fidgeted with his fingers nervously, but then he felt himself being pushed down effortlessly and directly met the predatory gaze from the man on top of him.

"You were the one who created me though. With the name of Lee Minho…"

That sentence opened Jisung's eyelids wide, full of shock and realization. He did wonder why the man felt so familiar, and how he didn't hate the proximity despite not knowing who the hell this handsome man is. Jisung knows well from his panic attack earlier that he would freak out over any random stranger no matter how beautiful they are.

Lee Minho, a character from a Boys Love comic Jisung has been working on. He made quite some fortune out of the publication and used it for his needs, like his favorite boygroup comeback or just to try to visit a new cafe down the street. It's mostly just his guilty fantasy with the main character based on himself, and the second main lead based on his type of guy.

His works probably skyrocketed because of the fact that he's a guy, and looks pretty cute too. It's cheating in a sense but people still enjoy his works regardless. Sometimes he gets weird messages from girls or guys alike though.

"You're sooo cuter in real life, and you really look _exactly_ like him… I wonder if you also base my face off someone else?"

"I-I just mixed your features from my favorite actors and idols, a-and added with my type- wait what are you-!?"

Minho casually slipped his hand inside Jisung's baggy yellow hoodie, his fingers already brushed over the pink buds hidden under the clothing, making Jisung yelped in surprise upon the sudden touch on his sensitive part. This brought a smirk to Minho as he whispered. "I see… I bet your kinks would be the same as him as well…"

Jisung could swore he saw Minho licking his lips before his mind was distracted by something elseーMinho was already pulling Jisung's pants down before the owner could even react, revealing a little mushroom underneath that put Minho's jaw wide open.

"It's… even smaller…"

"Noooo… don't say anythiiing…"

Jisung covered his burning face with a whimper, though it just made Minho even hornier than he already is. He was ready to dive in and eat the captured squirrel but was stopped by weak hands holding his arms.

"W-Wait… I'm scared… please slow down…"

Minho paused at where he's at, hands on each side and staring down at Jisung worriedly. Jisung fidgeted with his fingers while speaking softly.

"I-I never, done this, with anyone… I might mess up… things… and I'm scared it might hurt… I-I never even… um… fingered myself because I-I was that scared… I-I got the lube though but I never used it…"

Jisung felt a hand caressing his cheeks and he looked up to meet the other's loving gaze, looking at him like he was his entire world.

"Alright, thank you for telling me. I'll go gentle for you, baby."

Jisung blushed furiously from both the nickname and the loving gaze, that was the first time anyone would look at him like that, and he was immediately convinced, letting Minho lift up his hoodie and gently massage his chest.

"Can I kiss you?"

Jisung bit his lips in hesitation, breaking the eye contact for a moment and murmured. "This'll be my first kiss… it might be awkward…"

"It's okay." Minho whispered as he leaned in, joining their lips together in a soft kiss. He let Jisung get accustomed first before licking his bottom lips for entrance, which Jisung hesitated at first but then gave in, letting Minho explore the warm cavern with his tongue.

While Jisung slowly melts into the kiss, Minho's fingers playfully pinching and pulling on the pink buds, making Jisung arch his back with his moans muffled by the kiss. After a wet kiss that felt like forever, Minho broke the kiss to ask where the lube is, and Jisung pointed to the cabinet with half-lidded eyes, focusing to catch his breath.

"You have such a delicious tanned skin… even though you spend most of your life inside…" Minho whispered as his fingers faintly traced the bare skin of Jisung's body, sending electricity in every part he touched.

"Do you mind if I mark my territory here?" The wind from the faint whisper tickled Jisung's right ear, making him whimper, but he still nodded in the end. Minho licked his neck and bit it playfully, not leaving any mark yet and was just playing around, for now.

Minho finally poured the lube to his fingers and Jisung grew more scared, already anticipating pain. "I want you to relax, okay?" Jisung still nodded in the end, closing his eyes shut while gripping on his own hoodie. He didn't expect the cold sensation around his erection though, barely recognizing the finger inside him.

"M-Minhoーwaitー"

"Shh, relax. Just feel it."

Minho slowly pushed and pulled the finger, making sure Jisung is used to the stretch before stroking his erection softly to distract him and added another finger.

"I'm gonna slowly spread it open okay, it might hurt."

He warned right before he did so, making scissoring motion slowly. Jisung whimpered from the burning pain in his ass but he still endured itーuntil a particularly strong wave of pleasure overcame him, making him let out a high pitched moan with arched back.

"So that's where it is…"

Minho murmured with a smirk, poking that certain spot a few times more, making Jisung moan louder and lost in pleasure, craving more stimulation as Minho added a third finger and thrusted faster.

"M-More please…" He mouthed out when Minho retreated his fingers. "Oh, you'll get more soon baby." Minho replied with a smirk, lowering his pants to reveal the little monster hiding under his restrained pants.

Jisung came into his sense for a second seeing the huge load waiting for him, holding Minho's arms with a pleading look.

"P-Please be gentle… hyungie…"

Minho gulped a lump in his throat, holding off at the last second from ramming into Jisung's hole mercilessly and changed his plans. He lined up the tip with the entrance, pushing in slowly and surely. Jisung had a hard time adjusting and was tense, but reassuring words from Minho and his gentle caresses on his cheek managed to calm Jisung down, gradually feeling more pleasure than pain.

"I-It's okay… hyungie… you can… move…"

Jisung managed to breathe out after Minho's length disappeared into him. Minho nodded and started to make a pulling and pushing motion, leaving both of them breathless. The pace quickened as the time and mood went on. Jisung has already become a moaning mess under Minho, begging for him to go faster with tears falling down and back arching from how good Minho fucking him.

Minho carried on with the mood and started sucking on some areas of Jisung's neck, giving hickeys and even bites on the skin, making Jisung moaning louder and digging his nail deeper into Minho's back. Jisung eventually hook his legs around Minho and started moving to meet the thrust, but he's still helplessly rocked back and forth by Minho's overwhelming pace, ramming and twisting his insides with pain and pleasure.

Jisung came first with a long moan of Minho's name and Minho followed shortly after with a grunt, murmuring Jisung's name under his breath. Both of them panted heavily, catching their breaths and coming down from their high. Jisung felt funny with the warm fluid filling his stomach but didn't dislike the feeling.

Slowly, Minho pulled out and Jisung whined from slight oversensitivity. He curled into a ball under the blanket, feeling sensitive from the whole ordeal.

"Are you okay, little squirrel? Did I go too far?"

Minho gently ran his hand through Jisung's hair that's peeking through the blanket. Jisung shifted slightly and whined, wanted cuddles but too shy to ask Minho directly. Though as he expected, Minho knew immediately what he wanted and pulled the big bundle of blanket into his chest, patting his back and left soft kisses in his hair. Jisung got out of his cocoon right after and hugged Minho tight, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Did you really come out of my comic just to have sex with me?"

Minho let out a good, loud laugh before replying. "Maybe it'd look like that, but you were the one who created me like this." He chuckled some more before continuing.

"I just fell in love with you, actual you, not the kind of self-insert character you made. I could feel you feeling so lonely in every stroke of your pen, it made me feel that I wanna be there for you and make you happy, and I think that kind of strong feeling drove me into coming out to the world and finally seeing you.

Jisung listened in to Minho intently, thinking how the logic behind him just doesn't make any sense. It's really ridiculous how he just came out of the comic, he could be another person but then his face and traits are too identical to be a stranger that just happened to know Jisung. Besides, the bigger question is, how could he feel so real?

Jisung looked up to Minho who smiled again, and wondered about his very existence. But in the end he gave up and let himself enjoy the warmth of the embrace that he had always longed for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till this far! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
